Foi
Foi (フェイス Feisu) is a pirate and a member of The Jolly Pirates; having joined them as their 20th recruit and their 21st member overall (excluding the joint arrivals of Glory and Lawrence, and Rune and Karen.) Coming from a kingdom in the New World where her family lived a solemn debt to the kingdom's nobility as servants, Foi was born and raised to be a maid herself. This life she was born into has thus made Foi become a highly skilled and talented caretaker, cleaner, provider and so on. Upon the defeat of the corrupt nobles who took advantage of Foi and her family's longstanding pact with the kingdom's elite, Foi found herself befriending The Jolly Pirates, who themselves were the ones who took on the role as the family and island's saviors. In turn, Foi found herself accepting Chris' strongly held request to have her join his crew; now hoping to use the skills she learned as a maid to repay the crew for their selfless kindness towards herself and loved ones. This has made Foi the one most responsible for maintaining the living conditions of the crew while out at sea, such as cleaning the ship and purchasing ingredients and materials necessary for food, medicine, carpentry and so forth. Foi is also the chief caretaker for the crew as a whole as well, as she will provide her friends with whatever they request within reason, and can be seen supporting those such as Hanuman, Aphro and Timber in their duties. As a pirate, Foi now has a ??? bounty, and seems to be sailing with the crew in order to fulfill her personal ambition of -----. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies Marines Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Foi's name is the French word, "foi," meaning faith. Not only was this chosen as her name because Wyvern 0m3g4 wanted to expand on the number of languages he's relied on for names, and because he felt a French word would be fitting for a French styled maid, but the word itself was chosen during Foi's early conception as a character. During conceptualization, Wyvern considered a plot for when Foi would debut, where she may be a symbol of faith, trust and belief itself, which also manages to emphasize his story's message of the power and importance of faith. External Links Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Foi's current profession Maid - Wikipedia article about maids; the former occupation Foi held back home and the current role she fills among The Jolly Pirates New World - One Piece Wiki article about the New World, the region of the world where Foi comes from Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:New World Characters Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece